Fresh Air
by Rythmn of Love
Summary: Aria is in a new chapter in her life. She has to re-evaluate everything; her cheating boyfriend, her studies, her job and her best friend Ezra. Are they mean to be more than just friends? Please review! I know you've been reading! Love to hear feedback!
1. Chapter 1

"Aria, are you sure yoa want to do this?" Ezra gave Aria a skeptical look. He didn't like this, any of it. He wasn't the type of guy to cause drama but he knew something had to be done.

Both Aria and Ezra sat on the leather couch in Aria's apartment, waiting for the arrival of Ray. Ezra was clearly nervous. He couldn't stop fidgeting or glancing back and forth at the clock which hung above the fireplace.

His eyes glanced at the rustic bookshelf which held most of Aria's books. Most, because Aria kept her favouritos on her bedside table. Next to the shelf stood a wilting plant, it was going brown due to the lack of attention it had of the leaves had turned from a healthy green to a burying brown. He hated that plant. It reminded him of Ray.

Ezra could not get this morning out of his head. Ezra went to get coffee for both him and Aria as it was a Monday, the morning which both Aria and him had off so they spent the time together catching up or doing something as the two of them. In his normal routine Ezra stood in the queue waiting for his two lattes until they finally were served to him. Grabbing his two caffe lattes and heading out of Benny's Coffee House, he noticed a familiar looking face. As Ezra carried on walking he could see it was Ray. But he wasn't alone. Perched in Ray's lap was a blonde girl - clearly not Aria. Ezra walked out discreetly and peered from the window glass.

Wishing he hadn't come for a coffee as he now had a free fidelity as well as coffee for Aria. Ezra was in shock. He hadn't expected any of this. He knew Ray wasn't the best of men but really? Cheating. What made it worse was it was Aria he was cheating on.

Ezra closed his eyes and frowned. What should he do?Was it best to go back to the coffee house and punch the living daylights out of Ray. Something Ezra had been waiting to do for a long time? Or should he tell Aria and then see what she wanted to do. It was her relationship after all. But then again he was Aria's best friend and that gave him some right to punch her cheating boyfriend. No. He should tell the truth, something that Ray, obviously could not do.

As he walked backed to Aria's that morning he was in two minds to tell her. But of course, he had to. Not only did Ezra love Aria and want to protect her and he never liked Ray. He never was right for Aria. Telling Aria took guts. He knew he would be the bearer of bad news. He didn't know how to approach the situation. Should he go back guns blazing and just put it all out there.

Little did Ezra realise that he had arrived back at Arias apartment building. His long monologue from Benny's had got him subconsiously back at was now or never.

Ezra slowly knocked on the door, nervously he was tapping on his thing. "There you are! I was wondering what took you so long!" Aria ushered Ezra into the apartment.

"Hi." Ezra replied taking off his coat and putting it on the coat hanger. Ezra handed Aria her coffee and took a gulp of his.

"Hey your quiet today what's up, did they get our order wrong?" Aria was staring at Ezra. Something just seemed wrong. Ezra was never usually this quiet. She gave Ezra a skeptical look, nudging him to speak.

"Yeah, I was in a really long queue but I saw something else too and I think you need to know." Ezra looked at Aria and walked his way over to the couch. He sat beside Aria and then turned ninth degrees to face her directly into the eyes. Her face look quizzical. She really did not know what was coming.

"Ezra? Hello? You still there? What did you see? What happened? Are you okay?" Aria was startled normally Ezra was the cool calm one in their friendship. What had happened at the coffee shop?

Aria looked at Ezra. There was no clour in his cheeks. His eyes weren't the electric blue they usually were. His hands were clasped together and his fingers looked as if they wanted to escape from his lap. Aria looked back up into Ezras face. She sighed.

"Ezra, this is getting boring. Please just tell me what's got your tongue." Aria asked. She pushed her hair into a ponytail, securing it with a spare hair band she kept on her wrist.

Looking into her swirling hazel eyes, Ezra retold the morning's events. There was no denying his feelings for Aria, those had started as soon as he laid eyes on her back when he was her teacher. But Ezra was surprise by how well Aria dealt with the news.

"Ezra, calm down. You need to stop shaking, Ray is going to back soon." Aria's voice was soothing. She was calm. Why would she show easy emotion to Ray, he least of all deserved it. Aria placed her hand on Ezra's and sighed. If only things could be so simple. She wished things could be like how they were with Ezra, so calm, so relaxed.

No. Ezra was her best friend. She couldn't think anything more. How would Ezra react with that. Surely, he wouldn't want to be more than friends. Aria was just his book buddy, his coffee partner and his best friend. That's it. Aria shook the thought away from her head.

"I'm so sory for all of this! It's my fault. If I wasn't at the coffee shop, I wouldn't have..."Ezra's voice trailed off as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Shh, you big softie it wasn't your fault now let's get this over with." Aria stood up and smoothed over her clothes. She took a depth breath and focused on the door.

Slowly the brass doorknob twisted and there appeared Ray.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thank you for your reviews here's another chapter. But first thank you to: GuestS, Nabrenda12, HarrylovesGinny09, Calypsana, Literaturefrenzy23, XoSweetmelody (sorry for the mistakes it's the iPad autocorrect!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

"Hey babe! What's going on? Are you okay?" Aria stood completely still and gave Ray a sarcastic look.

"Yes everything is fine. Me, you and that blonde bimbo are just doing fine aren't we?" Ray glanced at Aria and then towards Ezra who was looking down at the hard wood flooring.

Ray turned towards Ezra, whilst running a large hand through his strawberry blonde hair. " What is she on about?" Ray questionned Ezra. As if Ezra was part of their relationship.

Ezra looked up. He was fumming. What kind of a man would lie? What kind of man could lie to Aria? "Ray I saw you with that girl. You are a douche for doing something like that. Admit it. Youve been cheating. This isn't a one time thing, why else would you be in a coffee shop in broad daylight. How do you have the nerve to ask what's wrong? Did it never occur to you Aria would find out?" Ezra pointed towards Aria, she was shocked. Never had she seen Ezra like this. Ezras voice had gradually become louder and louder.

"Get out Ray. I don't want to see you. Don't ever call me. Your things are there. Take them, your lucky you didn't find them on the streets." Aria looked over at the bin bags which contained Rays belongings. She had stuffed them in there and didn't care if she had missed anything. That would end up in the bin sooner or later. She just wanted Ray out.

" Aria, look I'm sorry. Listen, it was a thing that shouldn't have happened. I know you've been really busy lately and I just needed some attention, that was it." Ray bargained. His hands were inside his leather jacket and it looked like they were in fists. Ray looked at Aria, her expression said it all.

" Oh dear, my poor baby. I didn't give you any attention. Come here by me." Aria lulled Ray and he motioned towards her. Ezra, was on Earth was Aria being so nice to Ray all of a sudden. He had just admited cheating on her and now she was fine?Ezra shook his head in disbelief.

As Ray came towards Aria she made a pass at him and hit his upper lip. "What kind of person do you take me for Ray? I'm your girlfriend not you keeper. Dont you dare blame this on me. You chose to do it. You could have told me you felt this way. You know, I loved that." Aria shook her head. "I thought I loved you. But you know what you've turned out to be exactly like the rest of the idiots who have hurt me in the past. I did everything I could to make sure this relationship would work, and then you did something like this?" Aria was shouting at the top of her head at this point. She bounced off anger.

Ezra moved slowly towards the two, he knew Aria had officially got it all out. Ray who was petting his bleeding lip and now heading to the door. He wasnt going to get off so easily! Ezra rubbed Aria's back in sympathy but was walking towards Ray.

Ezra opened his palm out. "Key." Ezra looked Ray straight in the eyes and came towards his face as he whispered."You ever come near Aria or this place again, you'll get more than a bruised lip." Ray nodded and produced Aria's apartment key. Not even with another glance Ray headed out the doorheaded out of Aria's life.

Aria's eyes were fixated on the solid wood flooring. she stared at it until the wood grain was no longer constant.

A tear dropped. "Hey, don't cry honey. He's not worth it." Ezra exclaimed. He walked towards his best friend and enveloped his arms around her. Ezra wanted to protect Aria from the harsh uncertainty that was inevitable. Slowly, Ezra guided Aria towards the leather couch.

Ezra sat down and pulled Aria into his lap. He cradled Aria in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulders as he paralleled her motion. Both the best friends sat in silence, thinking what was next.

How could Ezra keep denying his feelings. As Aria thought the exact same. Both of them knew they couldn't stay like this forever. But the fear of the unknown kept them back. They were left to breathe in the stale air around them. However, both needed a change, a walk into the fresh air.

A/N HI! I hope your liking my story so far! I thought I would update again so quickly as I am going to go on holiday tomorrow and so won't be updating until I get back. Thank you to all those followers and viewers of this story! I wouldn't have uploaded another without your reviews so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.

Oh and if you like this story, I have written another on called Lost but Found. I will update that either today or very soon if you like it and review.

I have had so many views but please please review as it keeps me going.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the responses! Love them but please please please keep reviewing. Now, I'm not going to be here updating for abit of time as this is my third chapter in two days! waif you want me to update soon, please reviand this chapter and chapter two. I want you all to review and if you do I will give you a chapter of this story and a new one I have started!**

**Thanks to : Guest, Abcde143, Gilmoregirls945, Literaturefrenzy23. I want more shutouts next time!**

**Disclaimer : i do not own pretty little liars.**

Aria woke up to the sound of the kettle roaring. Who had boiled the kettle? Wait, what day was it? What was going on. Aria had some suspicions, something didnt feel right.

What was happening? What was going on? "Ezra?" Aria chimmed.

"Hey! Your finally awake!" Aria gave Ezra a quizzical look and then looked down. She was in her yellow checked pyjamas. She didn't go to sleep in these. And then she remembered. She remembered Ray, and what happened.

"Shh." Ezra lulled Aria, whilst he walked over toher and picked her up.

"I. Can't. Believe. He. Did. This." Aria spluttered within sobs. Her mascara was running down her face. This wasn't the brave girl Ezra knew most of the time. He was angered that someone could do this to her. Never the less, to Ezra, Aria looked beautiful like she always did. She might have had tears spilling, her nose was running and dark brown hair was a tangled mess but Ezra saw the beautiful girl in his arms. He really was lucky to know Aria.

Aria was confused. She sat in Ezra's comforting arms, trying to get her head around why Ray would want to hurt her. She couldn't deny that they never really had that magic, the spark but Ray made her happy and she thought she did the same but she was wrong. Ray kept her mind occupied. He acted as a buffer. When Aria was with Ray her feelings for Ezra dissolved. Not dispelled. Just ease off.

Ezra helped Aria's head between his two hands. Making sure her eyes kept level with his. He wanted to make sure that Aria new we he would be there no matter what. Without words the friends shared a bond, they needn't speak. They could see it in each others eyes.

Ezra was transfixed. He was mesmerised by Aria. He just couldn't let her go. That was almost a given. What former teacher becomes best friends with one of his ex-students? None. With an exception. Although Aria and Ezra weren't romantically linked they just couldn't stay away from each other. At the time when Ezra was Mr Fitz, there was no way the pair would have been a couple but now? This seemed like the right time. Well for Ezra anyway. Ray was gone, Ezra was not Aria's teacher and hadn't been for quite some time. What else did they need?

Ezra looked back at Aria, once again she was softly sleeping. Her sobs now had silenced and Aria had finally gotten a bit of rest in the comfort of Ezra's arms. As Ezra tried to take Aria to her bedroom and put her in her bed she started to groan. "Stay. Please?" Aria pleaded. She needed Ezra. At this point he was her glue. He kept her sane. She needed him. Forget that, wanted him.

Ezra gave in, he put Aria down, took off his shoes and lay down next to his best friend. Ezra hated to sleep in his day clothes; they made him uncomfortable and were always quite rigid. However, Ezra didn't mind doing anything as long as Aria was was by his side.

Ray was never someone Aria could be close to. She rarely let him come to the apartment as she never wanted to get attached to someone shknees she wouldn't be able to rely on. Aria and Ray had been going out for a couple of months, they weren't too serious, Aria stopped that from happening. She never wanted to get hurt. But Ray's infidelity hit home, as her father did the exact same thing and now Aria was not only thinking about Ray but her past. She really needed a new start.

Slowly Aria turned around and pressed her face into Ezras , she took an inhale into Ezra's was her own type of flavour, not vanilla, or cinnamon; it was Ezra. With that Aria nestled into Ezra, as he wrapped her hands around her waist, and fell into a sleep.

Ezra was awake. He couldn't sleep. The thoughts of Aria kept swirling into his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and them and what he should do. He was in a dilemma. Should he tell her, how he felt? How would he say it. It wasn't just some crush, Ezra was in love with her. So in love he would dream about her, he would spend the day thinking about what she was doing, he would lay awake thinking about how he would never get the chance to tell her he loved her because she was with Ray.

Ezra was always there for her. On their occasional nights out Ezra would make sure Aria was tucked up safe in bed. He would call the next morning asking if she was okay. Aria reciprocated this, she would cook for Ezra on most nights and send him some food. She would water his plants when he was on any training courses. Was this just things best friends did for each other? Or was it more?

Ezra looked around Aria's bedroom. It was so her. Her furniture was vintage, something she got at an auction in New York. Her bed matched, and had a deep purple bedspread on it. Aria had something cosy but so personal. Above her grey-wood dressing table hung a photo board with a large collage of random photos of times Aria was happy with people she loved. There was the one from Ezra and Arias roadtrip to California when Ezra took the wrong turn and they ended up in the middle of the desert. That really was a good and comical memory. Ezra smiled to himself.

Ezra knew he had to tell Aria how he felt. He just needed to find right time. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. It was no use. So instead, he drew shapes on Arias back and watched her smile as he did so.

**Thank you for reading! Now please review! If you are a guest or ff user! I want your thoughts.**


End file.
